Slow Dancing In A Burning Room
by Depraved Doll
Summary: What lengths will you go to in order to bring the one you love back to you? Jack Harkness will do anything because he knows now just how much Ianto meant to him... Janto...
1. Chapter 1

_**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**_

_**Summary- **__What lengths will you go to in order to bring the one you love back to you? Jack Harkness will do anything because he knows now just how much Ianto meant to him... Janto... _

_A/N- I know another one *sigh* I know I should get a life but meh this is my life now, ok well this was niggling at my brain since the first two minutes of day five then I spent a good portion of the night writing it out in my head and itching for my laptop like you wouldn't believe, I hope you like it, _

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

He spends most of his time travelling, counting the stars as he goes; he loses himself somewhere between Neptune and wherever he is now, he wanders through towns, searching, desperation ways down on him and even now the aim is to bring him back, to hold him in his arms, kiss his lips so tenderly it leaves him craving more and then pour all of his passion into the younger male, bruise the soft lips. He feels the chill to them even now; he knows he would cry if he hadn't shed all of his tears already. He walks thousands of planets, finds no solace in the sands or the rocks or the water that grace their faces.

He stands at the top of the highest mountain in some galaxy a stone's throw away from the one he can't stand to look at, stares up the stars that are all twisted meaningless constellations to him. He catches the eye of a young girl in the next world, she just seems to point out the obvious, nothing can live up to what he lost. She's disheartened when he ignores her advances, asks him who it is that he is mourning for, he tells her that for the briefest moment in time he had the most amazing person at arm's length, tells her that he could light up the darkest of rooms, that he made him remember what love was like.

He whispers the story's like he's speaking versus from the bible, he explains how he died in his arms how the words that his lover probably most needed to hear got stuck in his throat. Tears shimmer in her eyes as he stands to leave but it offers him little solace, he's a fixed point in time, or so the Doctor says but he's never felt more like it than now, watching as everything passes him by. He had wasted so much time worrying that getting close to Ianto would break his heart; it was his hesitation that had been the cause of that in the end.

He passes from place to place, a ghost of his former self, he's searching now, searching for a way to return his beloved to him, he has no time for new faces, for anything other than the ghosts that dance in his mind. He spends two years travelling further and further from Earth hoping that he'll find answers the deeper into the universe he goes. He thinks he's just getting more lost and no one seems able to offer him any help. He thinks he loses the ability to feel when he stops recognising the places he finds himself in.

He's at what he thinks humans would liken to a bar, one dark particularly solemn night, he sits alone in the back not really in the mood to talk, a drink is placed in front of him, some horrible alien equivalent to liquor. Feels like he's drinking nails mixed with fire and looks like absinth,

"You look terrible," the familiar voice pipes up as he pulls up a seat next to the Captain, "strange you being this far away from Earth, haven't you got a tiny country to protect." The look Jack shoots him makes him think he should shut up, "what happened?"

"I needed to get away, needed time to think, that ok with you?" The other raises his hands in his defence, it seems to suddenly dawn on him, his expression changes to a more serious one, Jack doesn't want his sympathy, doesn't need it.

"What happened to eye candy?" Jack's heart breaks a little just remembering, "Did he get eaten?" Jack thinks he might kill him.

"Shut up John, just go will you, I can't deal with you right now," the other rolls his eyes and stays exactly where he was, he apologises for the comment, Jack doesn't say anything in return.

"So how did it happen?" It replays in Jack's head as if it had only happened yesterday; he feels the weight of him in his arms, the warmth of his skin, see's the red of the body bag, feels the pain burn in his chest.

"He was poisoned, when I refused to give a bunch of insane aliens 10% of Earths children," John merely shrugs,

"Should have handed over the kids, that little rock is far too overpopulated for its own good," Jack falls silent this time and John just takes a swig of his drink, he cringes immediately afterwards. "What the hell is this stuff? If you wanted to drown your sorrows Jack you should have stayed on Earth, much better liquor,"

"Couldn't stay there, no reason for me too,"

"Eye candy really got to you then, who would have guessed seemed one sided when I looked in." He says with a smile, Jack knows he's going to kill him,

"You don't know anything about it, so I suggest you shut up," Jack catches sight of the wrist strap belonging to John, his own disabled by the Doctor but John's still works. The idea burns his mind almost instantly and he's not sure exactly what he's doing but he knocks John out before the other man can ask what he's looking at, smashing his head down against the table and quickly removing the wrist strap, swapping it for his own he disappears before anyone notices Captain John Hart lying unconscious on the floor, he hopes they'll think it was the drink.

He runs then, runs as fast as he can whilst buckling the wrist strap to his arm, his heart pounds in his chest and he's got a smile on his face that means he's got a plan, a plan the Doctor may berate him for at a later date but right now Jack Harkness doesn't care about repercussions, about angry Doctors and John Hart hunting him down. Right this minute Jack Harkness only cares about Ianto Jones about saving the one he loves and having another chance at something he so carelessly let slip away, Captain Jack Harkness would make things right.

He smirks his trademark smirk as he sets the date and presses the button disappearing in a stream of light...

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

_Hope you all enjoyed next chapter will but up ASAP, I'm sending coffee to BBC Wales in protest to Ianto's death, don't give me strange looks, we're fighting the system !!!_

_Anyway hope you enjoyed the first chapter, next time onto the bigger and better part of the fic so keep an eye out. _

_xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**_

_**Summary- **__What lengths will you go to in order to bring the one you love back to you? Jack Harkness will do anything because he knows now just how much Ianto meant to him... Janto... _

_A/N-second chapter, well done to everyone who is sending coffee on the 18__th__ and to those who didn't understand it's a protest in response to Ianto's death, anyway thank you to all reviewers you made my day brighter, hope you enjoy and this is all for you _

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

He remembers it so well as he stands in the middle of the street not too far away from Thames house, he knows that any minute now he'll see himself storm round the corner on a mission to save the world, little does he know what will actually happen. He slips into the shadows as the Jack Harkness belonging to this time walks round the corner, all determination, too sure of his impending victory to think of any what if's. Ianto follows talking on the phone to his sister, Jack's heart skips a beat in his chest at seeing the younger male alive and well, he wants to grab him there and then, push him up against the wall and kiss him so deeply that he forgets who he is.

The sheer need to touch the other is almost overwhelming he needs to hold him, to prove to himself that his Ianto's alive. His heart's full to bursting with need, with lust, with remorse, the younger keeps in step with his boss who is far too distracted with his own thoughts, his own need to make things right to notice how close in proximity he stays, to notice how dangerous this could be for his lover. He doesn't even notice how amazing the other looks in the suit, the way it clings to his body, a perfect fit. How determined, how strong he's become, how young he actually is, he pushes past people standing in the street, arguing about traffic.

He's sees his chance, hears the Doctor berate him in his head, he's three heartbeats away and he knows that if Ianto slips past those doors into Thames house he's missed his chance and will have to stand by and watch him die once again. He doesn't care what the Doctor has to say, what anyone has to say, he can't lose Ianto, he's the only person he's ever felt this way about, he thinks he'd sacrifice the world, the very fabric of time to have the other in his arms for a moment.

He runs, shoves people out of his way, Captain Jack Harkness reaches the doors to Thames house, Ianto's on the phone to Gwen, he slips behind by several steps, as the Jack Harkness belonging to the here and now disappears into the building the other grabs Ianto by the wrist he pulls him flush against himself, he says nothing they don't even see each other before Jack's kissing him with such need and passion that Ianto's knees start to give. His heart throbs in his chest and as they come back to their senses they can here Gwen screaming for Ianto from the phone.

"Jack?" Ianto asks, confusion evident as he glances from the man in front of him to the doors to Thames house and then back again, the elder doesn't say anything, he just runs, laces his fingers with Ianto's and runs, pulls him behind a wall so that if the present Jack Harkness turned round he wouldn't see them. Gwen is still calling Ianto's name, Jack's hands caress his face he rests his forehead against Ianto's, slips the phone from his hand.

"He's fine, I need you to listen to me Gwen, when I wake up, I need you to tell me that Ianto's safe, that he's with me,"

"Jack do I have to explain to you how little sense that makes?" He smiles to himself, Ianto just looks at him with very apparent confusion,

"Just tell me, trust me its better this way," he insists and hangs up,

"Jack, what's going on?" Ianto asks, the elder kisses him again and he can't help but moan in response despite his desire to know exactly what was going on.

"We need to go, now,"

"What where, what's going on? Jack I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on, I'm supposed to be in there with... with you..." Jack grips him so tightly he thinks that he might break.

"Ianto listen to me, I'm from the future, well that sounds corny as hell," Ianto merely raises an eyebrow at the other man, "if you go in there, you'll die, I've seen it, I watched you die in my arms I'm not going to let it happen again." He feels the tears well in his eyes,

"What about you, him..." he asks, Jack just holds the younger's face in his hands,

"I can survive anything Ianto and I do, but its soul destroying when you don't, come with me, please," the younger kisses him, and he thinks he's the happiest he's been for a very long time, "I'm going to take that as a yes.

"Jack... what happens to me, in there?" the elder bites his lip and pulls the younger close, feel's his heart beating in his chest feels the warmth of the others skin against his own and he thinks he could stay like this forever.

"They poison us," it breaks his heart remembering and his grip tightens on the younger considerably, "I couldn't save you," Ianto wipes away the tear that falls from Jack's eye, he kisses his lips lightly, a fleeting ghost of a touch and Jack's heart swells and he feels like he has a reason to live once again. "I can now though," he all but whispers it to the younger male, tightening his grip around him and setting the wrist strap, he kisses Ianto one more time before pushing the button. They disappear in a flash of light as Thames house seals itself off, as the screams and alarms start up.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

They find themselves back on Earth two years after the incident with the 456, its dark and raining as is typical of Wales, they're on the hill where Jack said his goodbye's to Gwen. The rain's cold and heavy, soaking Ianto instantly; Jack's great coat offers him a little more protection. They're silent for a while, Jack grabs his lovers hand in the silence, entwines their fingers and Ianto doesn't know what's happened to Jack Harkness or how long it's been since Ianto Jones died but he does know that his lover has changed, he doesn't think it's bad.

The elder pulls Ianto closer to him, they sway to a tune that's playing in Jack's head, he hums it softly, sings it quietly into Ianto's ear. The younger is haunted by the beauty of it, he stays as close to Jack's body as he can, pushed up so close they're moving as though their one,

"What happened Jack?" he asks in the silence of it all, the elder continues to dance, he moves closer to the younger, whispers back,

"You broke my heart," it's enough to break Ianto's own

"I'm sorry Ianto, for not paying enough attention to you, for being so distant, for keeping things from you, I was scared of getting close to you, didn't want to get hurt again but I realised something these two long years. What I regretted the most was not making the most of being with you," Ianto kisses him gently, "you Jones Ianto Jones are the best thing that has happened to me in centuries, every other lover pales in comparison to you, always will,"

"You don't know that," Ianto points out, the other merely smiles and nods,

"Yes I do," the conviction in the statement takes the younger back, Jack takes hold of the younger's hand, places it against his chest, over his beating heart. "You're everything I've spent my life searching for Ianto," the younger male is speechless, he shivers due to the cold and Jack wraps him tightly in his arms.

"What happens now Jack?" the elder smiles, he knows that Ianto means in the grand scheme of things, what happens with time, with them, but all he does is laugh softly.

"Now, we find a hotel with a nice room going, and hope that we still have bank accounts and funds to draw on," Ianto smiles and shakes his head in disbelief.

"What about my sister and Gwen? Do they still think I'm dead?" Jack just shrugs and smiles,

"Not entirely sure, now about that hotel room," Ianto rolls his eyes and starts walking,

"You're insatiable" Jack smirks as he follows the younger,

"That's not true, you should know that better than anyone," Ianto chuckles softly and heads for a nearby road, Jack just watches him walk away, admiring the younger's form, the way his hips move. They hail a taxi and travel in silence, Jack's hand finds Ianto's and entwines his fingers with those of his lover.

They pay for a hotel suite using Ianto's account which they were surprised to learn was still up and running even now, they take the elevator, stand in silence for a long time before Ianto turns to him the question has been burning his mind ever since Jack brought him here.

"How does it end?" Jack passes the younger a solemn look; he thinks he could have forgotten if Ianto had just let him be. Deep down he knows that he could never, "Jack?"

"She won't speak to me now, wouldn't even look at me, I can't say I blame her," the younger's brow furrows in confusion, Jack meets his eyes, "my daughter," he explains softly, Ianto doesn't say anything just allows the other to continue. "We needed a child to transmit a frequency to the 456, a frequency that would kill them; one child dies to save a million others, I didn't have a choice. I killed him, my own grandson, I led you to your death, Tosh, Owen, you all died because of me," the younger isn't sure how to react, doesn't know what to say to make everything ok. He steps forward and kisses the elder softly, they meet each other's eyes and Jack gets the feeling that everything is going to be ok.

They all but stumble into the hotel room, discarding wet clothes even as they close the door, for now there's nothing else but this, no worries, no horrible memories, no what if's, the worry that he'll have to send Ianto back one day is long forgotten it's just the here and the now and Jack's never been more relieved.

He remembers every little thing about the younger, where he likes to be touched, where he likes to be kissed, how to get him to moan in that way that makes Jack go wild. They fall onto the large bed in a tangle of limbs and half removed clothing; Jack makes amends to the latter very quickly. He remembers every dimple, every scar, every little thing that makes Ianto so beautiful to him, for a while he just stares down at the younger male, hoping he'll commit him to memory a little bit more though he knows it's impossible, he could never forget anything about Ianto Jones.

"You ok... Sir," the elder raises an eyebrow at the term and growls a little; Ianto knows just the right buttons to push. He kisses him again and the passion within it takes the younger's breath away.

"I think I'm more than ok," the elder says with a wicked smile, he leans down whispers into Ianto's ear and the younger think that his heart stops, Jack kisses him and a tear slips from the younger male's eye, Jack gently brushes it away.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

_This fic is making my head hurt (scratches head) should have gone with the more obvious idea ha, oh well plot holes be damned this is what I wanted, _well hope you like it next chapter will be up soon hopefully have to update 'How to save a life' and 'The last shadow puppet' busy times,

Well to everyone reviewing thank you a million and let's keep Ianto alive! Cookies for you all,

xx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**_

_**Summary- **__What lengths will you go to in order to bring the one you love back to you? Jack Harkness will do anything because he knows now just how much Ianto meant to him... Janto... _

_A/N- thank you to the wonderful people reviewing, this chapter is dedicated to those that did you'll also get a cookie, _

_To everyone trying to bring Ianto back, there is a children in need donation set up in his name, help Ianto and save the children, makes perfect sense to me, _

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

He wakes slowly, eyes blurry at first as he starts to take in his surrounding, the warm comfortable bed, the unfamiliar room, as his eyes clear he remembers the events of the previous day, unfolding like a piece of paper, he remembers Ianto, then he notices the empty space in the bed next to him, he momentarily thinks that it was all a dream and his heart shatters in his chest. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he sees the familiar suit lying strewn across the hotel room floor. He can hear the shower running; can see the steam rising from underneath the door that leads to the bathroom, he smiles to himself, he smiles because he can feel Ianto's life coursing through his own body, that little bit of his mind that had been disconnected from the younger, shattered when he had died two years ago recomposes itself.

He makes his way over to the bathroom door, opens it silently and steps onto the cold tiled floor; Ianto hums a tune that's been stuck in his head for days now as the warm water crashes over him, Jack smiles at the sound.

The younger male rests his head lightly against the tiles, letting the water run down his neck and trickle along his spine still trying to come to terms with the fact that he had died, was dead, should have died, he wasn't really sure which it was. He thought of Jack, broken by losing him, Ianto wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself, he had never thought he had meant so much to the immortal man. If he was honest to himself it scared him that he did, he was scared of ever leaving Jack if it would make him a shell of the man he really was, unfortunately Ianto didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

He knew the second Jack had entered the room, not because he heard the click as the door opened or his footsteps on the tiled floor because he hadn't, but he knew he was there, could feel it, in the very pit of his heart, the very depths of his soul. He can feel Jack step into the shower behind him, he kisses his neck tenderly and Ianto knows he could never distance himself from this man no matter how much he felt like he should. The immortal man places a gentle kiss onto his shoulder it makes Ianto's heart flutter inside his chest.

"Now this is definitely harassment," Jack chuckles into the younger male's neck, Ianto turns to face him, the look in the other's eyes scares him, it's all adoration and lust except for the fear lurking at the back in the very depths. It makes Ianto question where they go from here, makes him think that this isn't it, this isn't happily ever after, Torchwood never has happy endings. He forgets it all the minute Jack kisses him, forgets everything because, for those who don't know, Jack Harkness is an amazing kisser. He pushes Ianto against the wall, a gentle coaxing gesture, yet forceful in its own right. Their tongues move against one another, the only sensation they're aware of even as the hands roam over heated flesh, body's move against one another.

Jack turns the younger round, so that he's facing the tiles of the shower, holding him in place like a police officer would a suspect before they pad them down. Jack moves so that he's flush against the younger's back, kisses his jaw line.

"I'm going to guess that's not your gun," Ianto smiles into the tiles as he feels the other man's hardness pressing against his thigh. Jack smirks into the younger's flesh, scatters kisses across his back, Ianto knows he should call Rhi, let her know that it's ok, that he's ok, that Jack saved him like he always does. He forgets it all when Jack kisses him in that little piece of skin just below his ear, he moans softly. Jack knows just where to touch him to make him go wild, Ianto turns back to face the other, kisses him so passionately that he feels exhausted afterwards. They look at each other for a pregnant moment, hot, wet and incredibly horny. Ianto thinks that he's never had sex with Jack in the shower before (although there was that time when he was a woman, but that didn't count, wasn't his body, he figured,) Jack grabbed him again, held him against the wall and Ianto complied with his every whim.

"Have I ever told you Jones Ianto Jones that you are amazing," Ianto doesn't think he has and he is haunted by the fact that it took him dying to make Jack realised what he had in front of him the whole time. It's the lust filled smirk on Jack's face that brings about the retcon-esque amnesia this time, their lips meet again in a bruising kiss, Ianto wraps his legs around the immortal man for better support. Jack moans into the others shoulder as he feels the younger around him for the first time in two years. Something in Ianto feels like he should push him away, there's something else that wants to bring him close and he's not sure why the first exists.

Jack pushes into him and it all just slips away, all the doubt, all the worry, everything except for the carnal desire raging through their veins as they get lost in one another. Jack thinks that he wants to stay like this forever, his mind flashes back and forth from the here and now to Ianto dying in his arms. He blocks the latter out by gripping the younger tighter, kissing him harder, feeling the warmth of the other's skin, the response of his kiss. He thinks he loves Ianto Jones more than he has ever loved anything else in the whole of his life. Ianto knows he loves Jack more than he loved Lisa, or that pretty brunette before her whose name no longer seems to matter. Ianto is trapped by how much he adores Jack and this now, this is a welcome reprieve from the thoughts constantly thundering through his mind, the 'does he, doesn't he' that repeats over and over.

When they're spent, the heat of the moment ebbs away and the shower becomes cold, though they don't notice the latter. They stand there in each other's arms, they don't think and they're grateful for it because their thoughts seem to haunt them, torment them, Jack kisses the younger's forehead, stares into his eyes for so long that Ianto thinks he can see something beyond them. See his soul or the pattern of DNA that makes him Ianto Jones, it unnerves him regardless,

"Showers gone cold," Ianto says with a smile in his voice,

"Think we used up the entire hotel's hot water?" Jack asks, running his hand through Ianto's hair, the younger shrugs and detangles himself from the immortal man, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"As long as they don't charge me for it I don't care," He disappears into the bedroom with a smile, reappears a second later, "think you can buy suits from here?" Jack smiles at him and all he can think about is kissing him again, kissing him for eternity.

_**XxxxXxxxX **_

"Think this is a good idea?" Jack asks as they reach the front door of the quaint looking semi-detached house. Ianto rolls his eyes at the elder and pushes him onto the porch,

"It's Gwen not a human devouring tentacled rift reject," Jack stares at him for a prolonged moment and smiles,

"I think I'll take my chances with the tentacled alien thank you very much," Ianto kisses him lightly on the lips, just a heartbeat of a touch, then turns Jack to face the door once again. "I don't think this is such a good idea," Jack says but he can feel the look Ianto is giving him scalding the back of his head so he knocks on the door, once, twice, a third time for good measure.

"Alright, I'm comin' it's not like the worlds comin' to an end," Rhys opens the door, locks eyes with Captain Jack Harkness and says simply, "it's not is it?" Jack can't help but laugh; he pats Rhys on the back as they embrace in that very uncomfortable manly way that makes Jack smirk.

"No Rhys Williams for one time I'm at the door and the worlds not caving in behind me, one time only though." He winks and Rhys laughs,

"Always the bloody same you Harkness," and it's affectionate in the way he says it, he moves slightly, catches sight of someone stood behind the Captain, "you found a new friend then," Jack goes to object but when Rhys see's who it is he only really has one thing to say, "bloody Torchwood,"

"Rhys how many times do I have to tell you not to stand in the door gassing you let all the warm air out and then moan about the heating..." she stops the minute she sees Captain Jack Harkness stood in his doorway, the first thing Gwen Cooper-Williams does upon seeing the man for the first time in two years is slap him, as hard as she can. Then she hugs him, tightly, crushing him, "you bloody fool what are you doing back here? Not that it's not good to see you but you know," she smiles and glances up at Rhys, her suddenly pale, stunned husband. "Rhys what the bloody hell is wrong with you, anyone would think you'd seen a ghost..." Jack steps aside and Ianto smiles at his friend. Her eyes widen and start to fill with tears, "bloody Torchwood," she mumbles

"When it's not making you invisible and turning you into women it's bringing you back from the dead, crazy isn't it." Ianto says with a smile as Gwen walks over to him, looking suspiciously like a deer caught in headlights, she touches him, checking to make sure he's real.

"Oh my God! Ianto!" She wraps her arms around him in a bone crushing hug and he hugs her back, "this is bloody brilliant," she exclaims, "tea and coffee all round I think, got someone for you to meet," she says and leads the two men inside, Jack catches Ianto's hand as he breezes past, laces their fingers together as a small child toddles into the hallway, Gwen lifts him up and sits him on her hip turning to face her friends,

"Look Ianto, I think that's Torchwood's baby," He says with a smile, Rhys just rolls his eyes,

"I'd like to introduce you to Owen, Owen Jack Ianto Williams, it's a mouthful but I couldn't leave anyone out, if the next one's a girl she'll be Toshiko." She smiles at Rhys who had obviously not been informed of this fact, not that he would have objected anyway, she hands the child to Jack who Ianto notices is an expert at holding the child, it giggles at him. It frightens Ianto a little to think that Jack has a child of his own, older than Ianto himself.

"You look great by the way Ianto, what with the whole being dead and all," Rhys states ill advised mimes peppering his words as always.

"Thank you, I do try my best," Ianto explains, Gwen hugs him again, she wonders how but she doesn't ask, can't bring herself to ask because it's good enough for her that he's back, she doesn't need the in's and out's, the nitty gritty details. Not quite yet anyway,

"It's great to have you back Ianto," she says and kisses his cheek gently,

"It's brilliant," Jack beams, handing Owen back to Rhys who immediately begins pulling funny faces at the small child.

"Gwen," Ianto begins, "How is Rhiannon?" she frowns and shrugs, sighs heavily,

"So so, she found out her brother was dead and her Government were child snatching bastards out for their own good all in one fail swoop but time heals all wounds, mostly," she says with a smile that doesn't quite reflect her words. Jack just stares at them with a haunted look; it disappears in the blink of an eye. "So tea or coffee, this one time I'll make it," she says with a wink and Jack laughs at the look Ianto gives him, placing his hand in the small of the younger males back.

"My name was before yours," Jack says with a smirk as Gwen and Rhys headed into the kitchen, Ianto shrugs,

"And Owen's was before yours, what does that say Captain?" Ianto says mockingly, Jack just kisses him tenderly, he forgets his point and scowls at Jack a little when they pull away earning him the most beautiful smile Jack Harkness has ever given him.

Ianto Jones has a soft spot for that smile,

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

_Well there it is third chapter, Next time Rhiannon is faced with Ianto and it's time for Jack to face some home truths... _

_Hope you enjoyed let me know what you think, thank you for reading, first time I've written a lemon in a looooong time so hope it was ok, _

_thank you again_

_xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**_

_**Summary- **__What lengths will you go to in order to bring the one you love back to you? Jack Harkness will do anything because he knows now just how much Ianto meant to him... Janto... _

A/N- _Thank you to the people who reviewed and faved, fourth chapter, hope you all enjoy and feel free to grab a cookie from the cookie jar, (bows)_

_Sorry that this took so long to get up, not sure why, works been a bit hectic and I have loads of Birthdays to deal with in July and August so busy couple of months, should be back to regular updating soon, and hugs to all those who are suffering with the death of Ianto as well, _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

He knocks on the door with such trepidation that Jack wonders if any noise actually followed the gentle brush of the clenched fist against the wood of the door. There's yelling from inside, demands of _'get the fucking door'_ which gave Jack the clue that someone had noticed, the door handle wobbles and for some reason Captain Jack Harkness finds himself holding his breath, like a child that thinks it's done something wrong and is just waiting to be caught. The door opens slowly, Rhiannon stood on the threshold a cup of what Jack would guess was coffee clasped in her hands. Her eyes fall on her brother stood in front of her, the one that died in London so long ago. The cup slips from her grip, tumbles to the ground and shatters on impact, Ianto steps back from it as the boiling liquid leaps out.

"Oh my God, oh my God, this can't be you're... you're dead," she explains stuttering and yelling into the street, gesturing wildly as if it will help her to comprehend in some way, Ianto just smiles at her, steps forward and hugs her so tightly she thinks she'll lose conciseness if he holds on for too long.

"What's all the bloody fussing about," Johnny asks, she steps away from Ianto and gestures towards him, the large mans eyes widen comically and he's caught somewhere between complete shock and utter relief. Ianto just smiles up at him,

"Maybe we should come in and talk," Jack suggests and grabs hold of Ianto's hand as they force their way into the house.

Johnny stills looks like he's about to have kittens as he takes a seat with the other's at the table, Rhiannon's looking at Jack with that smirk she uses when she thinks she knows something no one else does. She leans into Ianto,

"Is he... you know?" She asks, her brother merely raises his eyebrows questioningly; Jack smirks to himself, "your boss, the man you... were seen with..." Ianto smiles and glances at the other male sat beside him.

"Yes, Rhi, this is Captain Jack Harkness... we're... together..." they're still not entirely sure what to class their relationship as they know it's something strong and needed, something they would do anything to keep hold of for as long as they could. He thinks his sister squeals a little under her breath but he can't be certain. Mischa runs into the room screaming about how David won't let her play on the XBOX, she stops dead when she sees her uncle sat at the kitchen table. She surveys him and the strange man with him suspiciously, David runs into her back, calls her stupid and pushes her before he too notices who is sat with their parents.

"Mam I thought you said Uncle Ianto was dead," Mischa points out bluntly, she's older now, different to how Ianto had seen her only three or four days ago for him.

"Yes well, he's not dead anymore is he," she says like it's the most logical thing in the world, Jack smiles,

"He certainly is not, brilliant isn't it, just a little time manipulation and everything is back to how it should be, not sure the Doctor would approve but he's a bit too much 'doom and gloom' sometimes," Jack explains, everyone bar Ianto doesn't have a clue what he is on about,

"Great Rhi your brother's shacked up with a nutter," Johnny bellows, she rolls her eyes at him, Jack smiles broadly at the remark,

"Shut up Johnny, now not that I'm not glad to see you Yan, cause I am but... how exactly are you here?" He goes to speak but he's not really sure what to say or if he should day anything,

"It's confidential I'm afraid," Jack says with a smile that wins hearts, Rhi just smiles back at him, and Ianto knows that she's thinking about how handsome he is. Ianto can't blame her, his hand finds Jack's beneath the table, fingers lace together, the heat of the younger's palm makes Jack's heart thunder within his chest. "Now I'm sorry to drop by and then run but we have somewhere else to be if you don't mind," no one ever does when Jack speaks like that, looks at you with those blue eyes, makes you feel like there's no one else in the whole world. Jack's enchanting and mesmerising, Ianto smiles wistfully when their eyes meet.

He hugs Rhiannon goodbye as they go to leave, promises that he'll be back to see her soon, that he'll come and see her a lot more. She just hugs him back tightly maybe knowing deep down that he never will because Ianto has always tried his hardest to stay as far away from his family as possible, she knows why, knows it's hard for him to look at her, that he see's their father in her. She smiles sorrowfully, kisses his cheek and opens the door, Jack hugs her perhaps seeing the way her heart breaks in her eyes over something he doesn't understand.

Tears fall from her eyes as the door closes, she leans against it heavily, she's sorry for never noticing never paying enough attention to her brother, she's sorry that he feels the need to run from his family to escape the memories of them.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

They don't talk much as they walk away from the house, Ianto seems lost inside his own mind and Jack is unsettled by something he doesn't yet understand it's like he's waiting for the weight of the world to come crashing down. His hand rests comfortably in the small of Ianto's back he feels the overwhelming urge to keep some sort of contact with the younger man as if to prove to himself that he's ok, that it's not all some brilliant dream. He stops in the middle of the street at the thought, his hand winding round Ianto's wrist and he pulls the younger male towards him Ianto crashes into his captain and before he can gather his bearings Jack is kissing him, he responds eagerly giving as good as he gets, their tongues brush and Ianto swears it sends a jolt of electricity straight through his spine, he grips to Jack as though for dear life, Jack holds back equally as tightly.

It's as though the world falls away around them, fading to black and holding them close to one another, Ianto doesn't think he would care if it had. He grips at Jack's arms, holding so tight he thinks that he might leave bruises, he likes this Jack, likes the way he can read how he feels for him a little easier, likes the way Jack seems more comfortable in it, more desperate for it. He likes the way he kisses, as though it's the last each and every day with everything that he possesses poured into it, as though he's trying to steal Ianto's breath from his lungs.

They part, slowly, those blue eyes burn into him, the elders hands grip his face and he presses a tender kiss to the younger's forehead, he feels guilty and grateful for the way those eyes stare at him, like if they moved from his form he would disappear, like he's wanted more than he can comprehend. Jack finds his hand, squeezes it gently in his own and Ianto smiles warmly at the other male, he's more affectionate this Jack, more touchy feely, Ianto loves it despite thinking that he wasn't one for romance or public displays of affection.

"Come on you, places to be," Jack says with a smile and a wink, gripping his hand a little tighter and heading in the direction of their rental car.

_**XxxxXxxxX**_

They stand on the bay like shadows, people breeze past them going about their daily lives, for Jack he's stood in the place where everything started to fall apart. It steals the breath from his lungs tugs at his heartstrings sends shivers spiralling down his spine and he holds Ianto's hand a little tighter even if he doesn't realise it himself. They stand in the space where the explosion had forced its way out of the hub, leaving debris scattered over the pavement, there is not even a dent in a paving slab now, cleaned away like nothing had ever happened.

"What do you think happened to the hub?" There's a tremble in Ianto's voice and Jack realises that the truth of everything is catching up with the younger male; he smiles at him and pulls him close to his chest. Ianto folds into the embrace willingly, they make their way to the tourist information centre, unlock the door and slip inside silently, everything is as Ianto had left it, a little more dust lying atop the stacked papers, no evidence of the explosion below.

Jack presses the button concealed behind the desk, the door to the hub opens with a slight hiss, Jack steps through first, great coat billowing behind him as he heads down the stairs, Ianto follows some distance behind, the events of that day replaying over and over in his mind's eye. He remembers Jack forcing him towards the elevator the look of resignation on his face, Ianto can only imagine how much it would hurt to be blown up, how much more it would hurt to have your body reform from something like that. He bites back the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes and continues to follow his captain.

The cog door rolls backwards slowly, as if it's dragging itself away for them with the last slip of energy it can muster, it stops halfway and Jack and Ianto slip through, Ianto glances round at the destruction and closes his eyes to it all as his heart thunders to a halt in his chest. Jack just stares in silence, breathes a little deeper, it's an empty cavern of twisted metal and shattered glass, the workstations are demolished, Owen's autopsy bay is charred, splattered with blood and there's something sickening in the fact that it's his own.

Ianto's in front of him, heading past the workstations, the couch, making his way over large talon like metal spikes, he catches the bottom of his leg on one but if he notices then he doesn't give any evidence of it. He drops to the floor, reaches forward, Myfanwy lies before him, broken and burnt, he looks as though he's lost a pet and Jack supposes that he has. He sees the picture of Owen and Tosh lying beside him on the floor, smiles warmly at it as he lets his fingers dance across their faces. This place takes everyone that he loves from him one at a time in some hideous and cruel way, Jack, well he just has to keep going, keep coming back.

Ianto stands in front of him now, that stoic composure having fallen over him once again, a mask fitting into place so perfectly. Jack stares at him for a while, the way he's holding his jaw, fixed harshly against the emotion bubbling up within him, the way his eyes seem vacant of any and all emotion. He grips his shoulder and pulls him in close, breathes him in and clings on tightly; Ianto closes his eyes and accepts the embrace, wrapping his arms around the older male.

They stand there for what feels like hours, amongst the ruin of the hub, the glass crunching beneath their feet, the memories strewn across the floor. Jack closes his eyes against the sight of what had once been his home and holds his lover a little tighter.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Found that chapter really hard so hope that it was ok, next chapter everything is going to kick off, and it's time for Jack to face up to his mistakes... _

_Thank you _

_xx_


End file.
